Everybody Needs Somebody
by The Official Demonator
Summary: It's not every day Optimus Prime needs somebody to stand up for him. Then again, there's always room for an exception. Optimus/OC friendship. Oneshot! T for language.


**Just a oneshot I made last night because I was feeling extremely grumpy and just needed to do something different for a change.**

* * *

><p>Optimus Prime; leader of the Autobots. Strong. Powerful. Courageous. Gentle. Of course, now being a citizen of Earth's society, it tends to get a little pricey. Especially after the last mission, where twelve human fatalities were recorded.. and no Cybertronian deaths. Half of the team dead. All humans. No Cybertronians?<p>

That was when it happened. Everybody jumped on Optimus' case. Whispering harsh words behind his back. How could he have led a group into a battle, so bravely, and come out of it perfectly unharmed himself, including his Autobot comrades, leaving a dozen human beings dead?

To some humans, it didn't seem right.

For the last few days, he had been looked down upon. He would often ask his Autobot brothers and sisters what he had done, but they could only shake their heads in confusion. Will Lennox tried to assure him that nothing was his fault, but the more the Autobot leader thought about it, the guiltier he felt.

Was it truly his fault that last mission got out of his control? No. Would the other soldiers who boldly whispered such harsh words behind his back think the opposite? Yes.

A soldier spoke to his friends, who stood close by. "I heard he just took off. Left the others behind to fend for themselves. Isn't he supposed to be better than that?"

And then there were the other ones. The ones that hurt his spark the most.

"He's supposed to be a _Prime_? Doesn't sound very Prime-worthy to me. Let me guess; his Autobot soldiers are more important than his human ones? Yeah, that sounds about right."

One female soldier in particular, Lori McKnight, who had been a witness to such harsh words, frowned deeply. She didn't think it right at all and she was more than determined to set them straight.

One day, while walking through base, she caught sight of Prime's grim facial expression and she was about to ask if he was okay, but stopped when she heard _why_ he looked so down. More soldiers bad talking him.

"I hope he hears us," the man grunted, arms folded. "He deserved to know what he did wrong. Is Lennox _still _making him in charge of next mission? If so, then I'm not going."

That was it for Lori. She snapped, "You _know what_!" She yelled, walking closer to them. Startled, they turned to look at her as she continued her rampage. "Why don't you guys shut the _hell_ up about Optimus! He's a wonderful leader and deserves more respect! You creeps think you can run a mission any better and come back with no fatalities?" She paused, but did not give them a chance to speak. "You're all pathetic! This is the stuff that we trained to be prepared for! So hop the fuck off of Prime's back and talk about somebody else, you God damn creeps."

"He's a coward!" One of them yelled back, stepping closer to her. "He ran off like it was nothing!"

Screaming, she got in his face. "And I guess you were _there_ to witness it?" The man shut himself up. Prime, optics wider than usual, continued to listen. Who was this female that so boldly stood up for him? "Leave Optimus alone. If it weren't for him and the other Autobots here, there would be _more_ than twelve deaths. Be thankful that he's putting up with your pathetic shit behind his back and not pounding your asses to the ground for your insolence."

Without giving them the opportunity to speak another word, she turned around and stomped off. Optimus watched as the group of men watched her go and then without another word, they all turned around and went their separate ways.

Optimus turned his head back towards the direction in which he saw the female soldier walk towards. He could see her in the distance, gossiping with some other soldiers. He had to at least show his appreciation somehow, but how?

Without a second thought, he marched forward, ignoring the stares some gave him, but those who had witnessed the scene, between the female and the group of males, kept quiet. It wasn't until her entire body was enveloped in a shadow did she look up at the massive leader.

She smiled, "Hey, are you alright?"

Bending down to reach her level, he spoke. "I'd like to give you my thanks for saying and doing what you've done. I'm glad to know that there are few on this base who still look up to me."

Grinning, she patted a hand on his cheek a few times before pulling her hand away. "No problem, big guy. If anybody else bothers you, give me a holler and I'll take care of 'em." She lightly pounded a fist inside her other palm and winked.

"I would do the same and stand up for myself, but, being leader means that I must take responsibility. Therefore," he sighed. "I cannot say half the things you did."

She chuckled, "Well, screw the rules. You're being picked on and that's not fair to anybody. I'm sure the human officials wouldn't mind you sticking up for yourself a bit here and there. If they do, I'll set them straight." She smirked. "Besides," she added. "Being a leader means sticking up for what you believe in and your rights. What they were saying to you wasn't right at all. You have freedom of speech."

"But, they do as well," he looked confused. "Don't they?"

"You both have a freedom of speech," she told him. "You just need to learn how to make your speech _better_."

With a smile, he nodded. "I understand now. Thank you, um-" he froze.

"Lori," she replied with a grin. "Lori McKnight."

"Thank you, Lori," he replied, standing tall. "And I'll come to you if I need anything. I promise." He paused for a moment. "Um," she waited patiently for his next words. "Perhaps if you weren't too busy, you would like to join me at the firing range?"

With a firm smile, she nodded her head. "That sounds good, Optimus. Lemme go get my gun and I'll be right with you!"

Smiling, he stood tall and nodded down at her. "I'll be waiting."

Turning around with one last smile, Lori ran off to get her weapon.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, oneshot! Means there most likely won't be a continuation. I have too much going on right now for a new story. Anyway, I hope this was good. :D Kinda random, I know, but I was sooo angry and bored last night, I had to do <em>something<em> different for a change. Plus, I have writer's block for my other stories at the moment, so now I gotta go work on them! :D**


End file.
